


the lines are blurry

by moacrosm



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, cheesy af, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moacrosm/pseuds/moacrosm
Summary: He edges his hand towards Beomgyu’s in slow motion. Beomgyu feels his fingertips brush against his hand. He unfurls his fingers and lets Taehyun’s slip around his palm. Sending a wave of warmth, safe, and gushy feeling from their fingers.“Is it okay if I crumple you like this then?”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 210





	the lines are blurry

_ “And that was the end of Break the Universe Radio! Thank you for watching!” _

They wave goodbye at the camera, smiling as they finally got to meet their fans after a long time. For the past few weeks, aside from going to the studio to record their songs for their upcoming comeback, they’ve only been at the dorm. All five of them were watching the latest TO-DO’s episode in the office, after finishing their practice for today.

Both Taehyun and Beomgyu decided it was a good time to come to Vlive after seeing the latest TO-DO's episode aired, since they both miss their fans greatly. It was a short Vlive- since it was late already. They felt bad enough to make MOAs stay up late but they think they appreciated it, just as much as they did.

“Taehyun, where are you going after this?” Beomgyu asks Taehyun who is helping the staff cleaning up the table from their equipment. “Hey, do you want to eat after this? Hyung found a new restaurant that’s been famous these days, let’s order chicken from there.”

Taehyun contemplates a bit before answering, “No, I think I’ll go and exercise. I don’t want to lose my streaks.”

Beomgyu gasps, putting his hand over his mouth, eyes widening comically. “Yah, I thought you were joking when you said you wanted to exercise. It’s already this late, you should rest.” He glares, staring at Taehyun’s eyes, daring him to say no. “Listen to your hyung,”

The younger boy laughs and stands up, giving the staff the script for their radio show earlier. “I’ll listen when you act like your age.”

Beomgyu puts his hands on his waist, offended. “Hey! Respect your hyung.”

“Try and gain my respect for you first, before asking me to.” Taehyun chuckles. “If you want to order chicken, you should go ask Soobin-hyung or Yeonjun-hyung. I’ll be exercising.”

Beomgyu pouts in reply, putting his chin on the table, clearly showing Taehyun his displeasure. “But I want to eat with  _ you _ …” he mumbles. 

Taehyun smiles secretly, hearing what Beomgyu said. But he’ll leave it at that, his hyung would be embarrassed if he realized he said it aloud. 

“Would you mind waiting?”

Beomgyu blinks, head tilting in confusion. 

“I’ll exercise for an hour, then we can eat together, and maybe watch a movie while we’re at it.” Taehyun explains, leaning to Beomgyu’s personal space, looking straightly at his eyes. “It’s been a while since we did it, right?”

It’s true. Since their trainee days, they’ve always been eating together after practice and watching some movies together. They found comfort in each other’s presence just like that, after a long day of practice, since their taste buds and likes are almost the same. Sadly, ever since their first comeback, they haven’t been eating together that much, because as Taehyun said, he is expanding his taste spectrum while Beomgyu continues to have a child’s appetite. Beomgyu misses their moments, and he tries to try out different foods but so far it isn’t going that well- so Hueningkai is usually the person Taehyun goes to, they’re roommates too so it works. 

Beomgyu tries to answer but nothing comes out, flustered at the sudden close proximity. 

Taehyun raises his eyebrow, leaning back. “You don’t want to? Okay then.” When he turns his back to Beomgyu, about to leave, he stops in his tracks when a hand reaches out to his shirt. 

“20 minutes.”

“Hm?”

“20 minutes.” Beomgyu repeats, “Exercise for 20 minutes.”

“45.” Taehyun tries to bargain.

“15.” 

“Hey, what kind of exercise that lasts for that short?”

“Then 10.”

Taehyun scoffs, baffled. He shakes his head - he can’t believe his hyung. He pinches the bridge of his nose, groaning. “35 minutes.” He peeks over his hand, regretting his mistake instantly- as he was met with a pair of puppy eyes. “Okay. 30 minutes. Are you happy?” He curses himself for giving up so easily with his hyung.

Beomgyu grins in victory, hands clasping together in a clap. “Deal! I’ll order the chicken now so you can eat afterwards. I’ll be keeping you company in the gym so you won’t bail on me.”

“Wow, that hurts. So you don’t trust me that much?”

“Yes, I do.” Beomgyu points his tongue out, happy to tease his best friend. “I’ve known you well enough that you can’t be trusted.”

Taehyun chuckles, “I’m sure you also know me well enough that I will never break my promise.” He pauses. “Especially to you.”

He leaves then, leaving Beomgyu speechless, and pinks flushed in red - his fingers pointing in accusation to Taehyun but nothing comes out from his gaping mouth.

Taehyun smirks, payback is nice.

“10 minutes to go,”

Taehyun sighes, pausing from his push-up routine to stare at Beomgyu, judging him. “Are you really going to do this every five minutes?”

Beomgyu ignores him, looking at his phone and putting back his airpods - humming Kehlani’s songs. Seeing that, Taehyun rolls his eyes and continues his routine, sweat dripping.

Beomgyu glances at Taehyun, eyeing his best friend’s developed muscles. He has really grown a lot since debut. When was it when he decided to exercise? The comparison between the cute and lovely Taehyun before compared now is really big. Not that Taehyun isn’t that cute and lovely anymore but- now he feels more like a grown up, both physically and mentally. 

It’s hard to admit but, he’s becoming more and more handsome each day. And each day, Beomgyu’s heart flutters a bit more every time Taehyun does the bare minimum to him. Just yesterday, Taehyun only handed him his bottle of water when they were practicing before Beomgyu could even ask for one. He barely could manage a thank you - it came out as a weak and cracked ‘thanks.’

It’s embarrassing, really. That one simple action made Beomgyu feel all warm inside, and  _ loved _ . He loves Taehyun more than yesterday, and less than tomorrow - it’s a routine now. And he’s sure that Taehyun likes him too. It’s just that they have a line they aren’t prepared to cross just yet- so both of them are content with this for now. That’s what makes him love him even more, when they can communicate and understand each other without words.

Beomgyu continues to watch Taehyun doing push ups, muscles flexing, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His sweat was dripping to the floor, showing how much he’s working right now. He wonders how many times Taehyun did it, he didn’t count before. He stares at Taehyun’s biceps, and hides his mouth with his phone- 

trying his best to surpress an idiotic grin that may come out any second.

“I can feel you staring, you know,” Taehyun breathes out. “It’s been about five minutes more, aren’t you going to remind me again?” He smirks, standing up and going to Beomgyu. He takes the bottled water on the table and sits next to Beomgyu. “Or are you too busy staring at me?”

Beomgyu doesn’t answer, inside, he’s screaming. Ah, he's caught. This is embarrassing.  _ Again _ . 

Taehyun stays silent, locking eyes with Beomgyu. “Keep staring at me like that…”

“And I’ll kiss you.”

Beomgyu slaps Taehyun’s thighs, earning a wave of laughter from Taehyun. “Hey, what kind of dramas have you been watching again? You rude kid.” He tsk-ed, averting his eyes from Taehyun. 

Taehyun continues to laugh when he sees a hint of pink on Beomgyu’s cheeks. They always bicker like this, teasing each other, it’s fun. Both of them are happy with their status, despite the growing feelings.

“You’ve really been diligently working out, hm?”

They stare at his arms, which are way more developed than before due to Taehyun’s efforts. Beomgyu reaches out without thinking, and touches his biceps. Taehyun freezes at the sudden touch.

“Wah… It’s really amazing. Keep going and maybe you can be like Chris Evans or something.”

Taehyun snorts. “Haha, that’s funny.” He yelps when Beomgyu squeezes his muscles. “Hey, Beomgyu-hyung!”

Beomgyu’s completely engrossed in admiring his muscles that Taehyun finds it cute so he can’t bring himself to take his arms away from him and lets Beomgyu do whatever he wants. He bites his lips, hating how his cheeks are burning when he was already hot from finishing up his exercise. 

“Hey, let’s measure your grip strength.” Beomgyu chirps, excited. The older boy stands up and searches for the gear. Taehyun stares at him rummaging through the box, searching for it. When he did, Taehyun giggles - it was like seeing a puppy. “I found it!” Really, in his imagination, it seemed like it was a puppy being happy for finding something, with his tail wagging around.

Beomgyu puts the tool on Taehyun’s palm, looking at it, eyes full of expectation.

_ He shouldn’t disappoint his hyung, right? _

Beomgyu’s eyes widens, face in pure shock. It’s a comedy.

“Shit! Kang Taehyun, what the hell?” He exclaims, staring at Taehyun like he’s staring at a monster. “I know you’re strong, but to this extent?” His face was in pure horror.

Taehyun rolls his eyes, “Hyung, you’re being dramatic.”

“I’m not! Everyone would be shocked at this! I’m reacting normally.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I am!”

“ _ No _ , you’re exaggerating.” Taehyun reaches out his hand to Beomyu, attempting to put his hand over Beomgyu’s shoulder when Beomgyu slaps his hand away. 

Taehyun freezes, hands raised midway. 

“Oh no mister, you’re not going to touch me with those devious arms. No you’re not. You’re going to crumple me.” Beomgyu defends himself, crossing his arms. 

Taehyun huffs, face in utter disbelief. He squints his eyes, clenching his fist. He’s not going to lie, that small action Beomgyu did left a tinge of pain in his heart. It’s a joke, he knows it, but he can’t help but to feel offended that Beomgyu, out of all people, just rejected his touch.

They’ve always found each other’s touch comforting, calming. Everytime they were in close proximity with each other, it brought warmth to Taehyun’s heart. He liked it when Beomgyu would lean his head to his shoulder, to his lap, he liked it when their fingers would accidentally touch when they were eating and walking next to each other. It’s the little things that matters the most for him, and what hurts the most.

When Taehyun was in silence for a long time, Beomgyu bites his lips - did he do something wrong? He curses himself inside his mind.  _ You idiot, you took the joke too far! _

Taehyun sighs and ruffles his hair. He’s clearly frustrated before but he’s not showing any signs of it now. Beomgyu looks down, feeling guilty.

“Beomgyu-hyung,”

Beomgyu blinks, locking eyes with Taehyun - eyes showing how much he feels guilty. Taehyun smiles internally, he can really guess what Beomgyu is thinking just from the look of his eyes. His gaze softens.

He edges his hand towards Beomgyu’s in slow motion. Beomgyu feels his fingertips brush against his hand. He unfurls his fingers and lets Taehyun’s slip around his palm. Sending a wave of warmth, safe, and gushy feeling from their fingers.

“Is it okay if I crumple you like this then?”

Beomgyu gapes, mouth shaped in a small ‘o’. He’s still processing Taehyun’s words - his sweet and subtle flirtings. It always does things to Beomgyu’s heart. He doesn’t know if he should flirt back or just throw a joke - that’s the hard thing about this line between them. He doesn’t know if he should cross it, is it okay to do it now, or not.

“I-I….” Beomgyu speaks out, voice small. “Stop joking like this.” He tries to get his hand away from Taehyun, only to be pulled closer to Taehyun, their faces inches apart.

“I’m not joking though.” Taehyun whispers, voice so soft it renders Beomgyu speechless. “I’m serious.”

Both of them are silent, their eyes speaking to each other. Pure longing evident.

“Beomgyu-hyung,” Taehyun breaks the silence. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind if I cross the line, right now?”

  
  
  


Beomgyu sees how Taehyun’s eyes travel from his eyes to his lips, as he does the same. 

  
  


“No, I don’t.”

Taehyun closes the gap between them, and Beomgyu lets himself melt in it - bringing his hands to cup Taehyun’s cheeks and leaning onto it a bit more, completely engrossed in the feeling.

They pull out, and stare into each other’s eyes. Their fingers interlaces tighter, warmth spreading in their chest. A loud ping interrupted them, Beomgyu looks at his phone to see a notification from the restaurant. “Ah, the chicken arrived already!” He stands up, getting ready to go out and take it. “I’ll go and take it - you wait here and-” Taehyun’s fingers wraps around Beomgyu’s wrist. Beomgyu struggles to pull his hand away. “Hey- the chicken arrived-”

Taehyun pulls Beomgyu’s face again close to him and sneaks a little kiss on his forehead, cheek, and then finally his lips, laughing when Beomgyu protests.

Beomgyu looks absolutely beautiful like this, gazing at him with pure happiness shining in his eyes, smiling so wide. 

Taehyun is in love.

“Okay, I’ll wait. You better be here in two minutes.”

“Hey- I can’t run that fast.”

“Five minutes then. If you can, I’ll give you a hug as a reward.”

And Beomgyu sprints.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
